1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension device, and more particularly to a tool suspension device that provides security and anti-thief features when displaying the tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspension device for holding a tool or tools is always used in modern stores where tools are sold or displayed. However, the conventional tool suspension device does not have any anti-thief feature, and tools displayed on conventional tool suspension devices are easily stolen.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a tool suspension device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a tool suspension device that can provide excellent security and anti-thief features and is convenient to assemble. The tool suspension device has a back plate and at least one tool bracket. The back plate has a body and at least one tool mounting space formed on the body. Two mounting brackets are attached to the body respectively at opposite sides of each respective tool mounting space and extend toward each other. A mounting slot is defined between each respective mounting bracket and the body. A hole is defined in the body and corresponds to each respective mounting bracket. A resilient arm is formed on the top end of each respective hole. A foot with a flat bottom is formed on the bottom end of each respective resilient arm. Each tool bracket is mounted on the back-plate and corresponds to one of the tool mounting spaces. The tool bracket has a main plate and two ears corresponding to the mounting slots in the mounting brackets at opposite sides of the corresponding tool mounting space. Accordingly, the tool bracket will not escape from the mounting slots in the mounting brackets due to the blocking effect provided by the feet on the resilient arms. The tools can be securely mounted in the tool mounting space and be held by the tool bracket, such that an excellent anti-thief effect is provided.